What Comes After
by tlcinbflo
Summary: A series of oneshots for James and Aria - post war; rating may change with future updates. (Previously titled Close Your Eyes)
1. Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:** Written for a tumblr prompt by VorchaGirl. I felt it should be shared here as well. Enjoy. **\- TLC**

* * *

 **Close Your Eyes**

The lights on the tree sparkled and made interesting shadows dance across the walls. The scent of heated cider and sugar cookies mixed with the pine tree and tickled his nose.

James loved this time of year; though, he had to admit celebrating the holidays on a space station always made him homesick for family, palmtrees, and the beach. Homesick, that is, until Aria walked into the room. Aria and he had been living together, in his apartment, for three years now. When he thought back on his life, he never would have dreamed this is where he would be, but he couldn't be happier.

Aria had retired shortly after moving in with him. It was about a year later when she accepted a position teaching for the Alliance. She loved teaching, and her students, and she loved coming home to James. Though, James knew it was difficult for her to come home to an empty apartment when he was on assignment. He was hopeful for another promotion that would allow him to spend more time stationside.

Over the last few years, they had manged to cultivate their own traditions. James and Hannah had even developed their own relationship. She treated him like she would treat a son, and James simply adored her. His only maternal influence had been his _abuela_ growing up. Finally having a mother figure was nice, and it was something James had never realized he had missed.

One tradition that James loved, was at Christmastime. On Christmas Eve, Aria and he would turn off all the lights but the tree, and light candles all around the living room. The soft glow was warm and welcoming. He would play quiet music, and they would drink warm cider and eat cookies. They would snuggle up on the couch, Aria's back to James' chest and she would read to him. She read the same book every year: A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Dickens was Aria's favorite author, and this was her favorite story. James had never read it before, and when he said as much to Aria she had been completely appalled. That had been their first Christmas in the apartment together.

Now, it was what he looked forward to every season. He was just finishing up lighting the last of the candles as Aria emerged from their bedroom. He turned towards her and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as his heart fluttered in his chest. Her long, dark hair was braided over one shoulder. She wore thick, soft sweatpants with one of his hoodies. She was drowning in it. She wore heavy, woven socks on her tiny feet. She lifted her eyes, and they sparkled like emeralds when she smiled at him.

Aria felt the blush dance on her cheeks when she found James watching her. She always reacted to his eyes on her, it was something she hoped she never got used to. She smiled at him, and reached a hand out. "Ready?" she asked quietly. He nodded as his large, calloused hand engulfed hers. She led him to the couch and he sat, leaning up against the arm and stretching his legs out in front of him. She chewed her lip as she sat, and made herself comfortable between his legs. Her back and head resting against his chest. The soft flannel of his pants on either side and the warm fleece of his sweater against the back of her head.

She let out a contented sigh as he slipped his heavy, strong arms around her waist and held her close. This was her favorite place to be. Wrapped in his arms, warm, comfortable, safe, loved. He kissed the side of her head and she grinned as she moved to open her omni'tool and the book file. "Wait," he ordered softly. She sat forward and twisted to see him. " _ **I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes**_."

She obeyed, and felt it as he reached down behind the couch. He placed something heavy in her lap, and she opened her eyes. She looked down and found a perfectly wrapped gift, bow included. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he grinned and told her to open it. With hesitant hands she pulled at the ribbon, before tearing the red and green striped paper. "Did you wrap this?" she asked. He chuckled, and she felt it rumble in his chest before he said he did. She was impressed.

Then her eyes landed on the gift in her lap and tears blurred her vision. She had never owned a paper and ink book before. It was a frivolty she was never allowed on her mother's ships. Her hands moved over the cover. It looked _ancient._ It was leather bound, a deep brown, the title and author were engraved in gold and she gasped when she realized what the book was. A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. She turned in her spot and faced him. "How did you find this?" Her voice trembled and he grinned, his hands coming up to cup her face and wipe her tears.

" _Mi tío_ loves old books, and I asked him to keep an eye out for a copy. He messaged me about this and I knew you had to have it," he answered and she leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. He chuckled against her mouth, and felt her smile. She pulled back and looked down at the book, her dainty hands caressing the leather. She lifted it to her face and inhaled deeply.

"It's perfect," she whispered as they shifted back into place, her hands careful as she opened the book. The spine creaking open like music. The pages were smooth beneath her hands, and she simply adored the feel of it, the weight in her lap. It gave a physical presence to the story that she had loved for so long. His arms wrapped around her waist again and she leaned back into him.

"Besides, this is much better than your glowing 'tool." His lips brushed her ear when he spoke and she chuckled warmly.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lola." He kissed her, it was a long, slow, sensual kiss and she broke it before it escalated. He licked his lips, tasting her still, as she settled back against him.

She started to read, and James closed his eyes and listened.

 _"_ _Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail."_


	2. Be Like This

**Author's Note:** This chapter is **RATED M** for a reason. Enjoy. **\- TLC**

* * *

Be Like This

James looked at the black silk scarves in his hands, and glanced at Aria. Her kohl rimmed green eyes shined with a mixture of adoration and lust. Her plump, bottom lip was painted red and pinched between her teeth. Her strong, slim fingers were toying with the hem of his t-shirt which she wore. As he drank in the sight of her in the soft lighting of their bedroom, he noticed the black stockings she wore beneath the shirt. She knew how much he loved seeing her in his clothes, but _Dios mio_ he wanted to see what was underneath. He let the smooth, strong cloth slip through his fingers. His eyes met hers, as she crossed her arms in front of her lifting the shirt to reveal the lace topped stockings, black see through panties and matching bra.

He swallowed thickly, and nodded towards the bed. "Get on the bed." He barely recognized his own voice. The things she did to him, he couldn't explain. He watched as she sat, and scooted herself back so she was sitting directly in the center of the bed. Her legs stretched out in front of her as she waited for him to tell her how he wanted her. "Aria, you're sure you want this?"

"Yes," her answer was simple, and came without hesitation. He nodded at her and took a step closer. He noticed her sharp intake of breath and the rush of color on her cheeks. They had talked about their fantasies before. The things they wanted to do together, to experience together. She had mentioned this, specifically.

"You know, if at any point … if you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me and I will. No matter what," he answered as he moved onto the bed with her. His eyes never left hers, and she blessed him with a brilliant smile.

"I know, Love. I trust you," she promised, and he grinned as he moved to straddle her legs. Her head tilted back as he towered over her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was a quick sound kiss, that he ended when he sat back on his heels to look at her. She had her long dark hair curled, and it fell down her back and over her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning; like a goddess, or one of his own fantasies come true. He had to remember this was hers. He had to make sure this lived up to what she wanted.

"Take off your bra," he ordered, a lustful rasp clinging to his tone. She reached behind her, pushing her chest out and his eyes moved to the rounded curve of her cleavage. He watched as she removed the fabric from her body. He let out a low groan when her firm breasts were released and revealed to him. The pink tips already firm, taut and begging for his attention. He swallowed hard and moved closer to her.

Her breasts brushed against his shirt as he took one of the scarves and covered her eyes. He tied the blindfold securely behind her head. He let his fingers trace her jaw as be brought his hands forward. Her lips parted with her quick intake of breath. He smirked, and loved that she couldn't see him. He ran his hands down her arms, watching as gooseflesh chased his touch. He found her wrists. "Lie back." She listened, and he held her wrists as she did. Once her head hit the pillow, he leaned over and, with the second scarf, secured her hands to the wrought iron headboard over her head.

He sat back on his heels and looked at her. She was stretched out before him, helpless and willing and _his_. His erection was tenting his pants already and he'd barely touched her. He swallowed and moved off the bed. He stood at the foot, staring at her. He watched as her body flushed. Her skin tinting pink and he could see it even in the dim lighting. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. She was chewing her lip as her chest rose and fell quickly. He reached behind him and gripped his t-shirt, pulling it forward and over his head in one quick movement. He let it fall to the floor next to the bed, and she turned her head towards the sound.

He chuckled low in his throat, and a soft moan slipped from her at the sound as she turned her head forward again, clearly searching for his position, to anticipate his move. He moved to the side of the bed, opposite to where he'd dropped his shirt and undid the buckle on his pants. She turned her head towards him again, and he grinned at the glisten on her lips and the way she was already struggling against the knot in the scarf at her wrists.

He let his pants drop to the floor, boxers included, and moved silently around the bed. She kept her head turned to the last spot she heard him. He took in the sight of her, stretched out on the bed, waiting, chest heaving with excitement. He braced himself on the headboard and leaned forward, careful not to alert her to his position until his lips met her cheek. She gasped, turned her head quickly and he kissed her. His tongue plundering her mouth with confident, powerful strokes and she moaned, sucking lightly. He pulled back abruptly, and she whimpered.

He moved to the foot of the bed, and climbed on to join her. She whimpered when he moved her legs back together and knelt next to her. He let his hands run down her arms, from wrist to shoulder. She gasped, and shuddered. His hands continued with random touches, never touching the same place twice, until her entire body was trembling. Her hands red as she pulled at the scarf. He shifted and without warning covered a pert breast with his mouth. She called out in surprise, and moaned as she pressed her body closer to his. He pulled back and blew softly on her wet flesh. Her hips rolled and he grinned. She was so eager. He reached down then, slipping his hand in her panties and she let out a string of inelegant curses as he ran his fingers through her folds. He was not surprised to find her as wet as she was.

Removing his hand, he dropped his head again and took her opposite breast in his mouth, using his teeth lightly as she groaned and cursed. "Fuck, James, I…"

He paused, and looked at her. She was panting, legs rubbing together, her entire body flush with need. "Are you okay?"

"No, I mean, yes, I am." He kissed her when she opened her mouth to continue. His erection pressed against her belly and they shared a groan at the contact. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers, and regretted the blindfold. He wanted to see her eyes. "I want to taste you." He groaned and his erection jumped at her words.

He moved, continuing to straddle her. His knees near her shoulders and the tip of him at her lips. Her mouth was slightly open, and she licked her lips. Her tongue touching the tip, then eagerly lapping at him. He reached forward and gripped the headboard for support as she wrapped her lips around him, lifting her head and using her tied hands for leverage. She had limited movement, so he rolled his hips, thrusting carefully into the warm wetness of her mouth as she sucked him. He cursed as she moaned around him.

He knew he couldn't stay here long, or he would finish. He pulled away from her, a tad roughly and he adored her whimper at the loss of him as he moved off the bed completely. He moved back to the foot of the bed and looked at her. He let her lay there, panting and moaning. Nearly writhing as she searched for her own release, her thighs pressed together and her hips rolling. He cursed softly and grabbed her ankles. She froze in anticipation and he opened her legs wide. He knelt on the bed, and let his hands slide up her legs, watching as the muscles twitched beneath his touch. He reached her hips, and her panties, and he hooked his fingers in the band to pull them down. She moved her legs to help him remove them, and when she was bare before him, she dropped her legs open with no thought for modesty.

She glistened in the gentle lighting, but instead of touching her where they both wanted him to, he reached out and took her ankle. He lifted her leg and placed open mouthed kisses from ankle to knee, through the stockings. His eyes moved quickly to her hands, as she still pulled against the restraint. She wanted to touch him, and damn it, he wanted her hands on him, but he wasn't done yet. He moved to lie down, he rested his cheek on her thigh as he pushed her legs further apart.

He breathed deeply, taking in her scent and he exhaled on a moan. She begged him quietly. "What do you want, Lola?"

"Touch me, please. I need, oh fuck." Her words were cut off as he ran his tongue along her slit. Her body shook, almost violently. He sealed his mouth over her, his top lip near her clit as his tongue ran through her folds, dipping inside as he held her legs down with both hands.

She called out, loudly, when she broke. Her first climax flooded his senses as he continued his assault on her core. He could stay here for hours, bringing her to her peak repeatedly. His lips and tongue continued to stroke her, massaging her as she rolled her hips against his face. Her body tensed again, before her second orgasm broke over her like a wave. She was nearly sobbing as her body trembled. He pulled away from her, and he kissed his way up her body, stopping to lick and suck at her neck as he settled between her legs. Her body was relaxed beneath him, heavy on the bed at the pleasure she'd already received.

He grinned against her skin as she whimpered and lifted her stockinged legs to wrap them around his waist, struggling to have some semblance of control over their encounter. He reached between them and positioned himself. He wanted to push inside and fill her, but he paused. He needed to see her eyes when he did. He reached and pulled the blindfold off. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

Her eyes met his, and he smiled with her as he slipped inside. Her head fell back to the pillows as he propped himself up, one hand on the mattress on either side of her as he moved inside her. He alternated between deep, filling thrusts and fast, shallow movements. Her body undulated beneath him as he brought her up again. "James, fuck, I'm, again, oh…." Her voice was lost as another orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenching around him was too much and he followed her over the edge, spilling himself inside her with short erratic thrusts.

His mouth claimed hers and she kissed him eagerly. Her entire body shook beneath him, her muscles twitching as her body settled from the intense high he'd kept her on. He reached up, without breaking their kiss, and with one pull of the scarf in the right spot, the knot came undone and her arms were instantly around him. Her fingers and short, practical nails dug into his skin and he groaned into her mouth. She clung to him, her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

After a moment, their heartbeats calmed and their breathing settled. She loosened her hold on him and he slipped from her. He kept her close, her arms still around him. "James, that was…." He chuckled, a satisfied, primal, masculine sound from deep in his chest. She grinned against his skin. He looked down at her. "I had no… I didn't know it could be like that."

That wasn't the first time she had said that to him, and it was the one thing that he adored hearing from her. Her life had never been easy, or entirely happy or satisfying. He liked showing her how good it could be. As she fell asleep, fully satisfied, he realized it was time. Time to take the next step.

It was time to propose. Not in this moment, obviously, but she was ready, and he knew that now. The level of comfort and trust she needed to have in him for this type of encounter was immense, and the fact that it had been such a success showed him she was ready. His heart soared at the thought of placing a ring on her finger. Their relationship was anything but a secret; still, the thought of them both declaring their love, forever, caused a rush of emotions in his chest. He felt tears prick, hot and wet behind his eyes. He closed them, and placed a firm kiss to her forehead as sleep tugged at him.

He would propose, and soon, but first he needed to talk to someone. He needed permission. He needed to talk to Admiral Hannah Shepard.


	3. Yours

**Author's Note:** I started writing Shega for a friend who has done more positive things for me than most people in my life combined. Vorchagirl is, putting it simply, one of the best people I know. This is for her, because she had a rough day the other day and there isn't much I can do considering I live on the other side of the world.

Vorchagirl, you're amazing.

Now, enjoy some Shega smut. - **TLC**

* * *

Yours.

James' hands shook slightly as he undid his tie for the fourth time before tugging it off and tossing it into the closet. He groaned, and scrubbed his hands over his face before undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt. "Get it together, _pendejo_ ," he cursed himself, glaring at the man in the mirror. He'd faced down a lot of tough moments; the arrival of the Reapers, the night Shepard had kissed him, searching for her after the Crucible was fired, helping her recover physically, and meeting her mother were just a few on a very long list. Yet, none of them compared to _this_ moment.

He had come to realize over the last few weeks that Aria was in a much better place now than she had been when the war ended. They had been living together for a few years, and they had a pretty solid routine. She was doing very well with her emotional recovery, and his own desires for more started to nag at the back of his mind. He wanted _everything_ with her. He wanted to commit to her before their family, friends, and God. He wanted to change her last name – or at least offer her his. He wanted to watch her grow round with his child. He wanted to meet their baby; he hoped they'd look like her.

He sighed. He liked to think she had healed enough to accept his hand. It sure seemed to him like she had. Her therapist was even down to meetings just every other month. She still had nightmares, on occasion, but her struggles post-war weren't daily anymore. Retiring from active duty and focusing on teaching really helped her.

That's where she was tonight. She was out with her xenolinguistics class seeing the new Elcor production of Hamlet. James had plans tonight, too. Plans that had his stomach in knots and a sheen of sweat between his shirt and skin. He sprayed a light dusting of cologne over his chest before turning on a heel and heading towards the door.

He hopped on rapid transit and grabbed a seat. He was meeting her at the restaurant. If he was honest, the last time he was _this_ nervous, he was meeting Hannah Shepard for the first time. He had never expected Aria to be traditional, but he had heard her speaking with Tali about the old custom of a suitor asking the father's permission to marry their daughter. It was antiquated, and James almost laughed, until Aria commented that there was something sweet about it. About the man seeking approval more than permission. An understanding that the parents are giving up their responsibility to care for and nurture their child, their daughter, to the man who was asking.

He had no idea what Hannah's reaction would be, but he knew it was a conversation they needed to have. Which is why he was meeting her for dinner at her favorite Asari restaurant on the Citadel. He thought about their interactions since first meeting and he'd been fairly confident she approved of him. They got on well, they had their own inside jokes; at times, he even felt like he was already family. This would solidify that. He rubbed is hands on his pants as they reached his stop.

He looked at the sign above the door and swallowed hard before he entered. He was early, which he knew she would appreciate. The hostess took him to his table, and he ordered an appropriate bottle of wine. He took a long drink of water as he waited, his eyes darting around the room and his leg tapping to an inconsistent rhythm.

"Vega," he heard her approach from behind and nearly sprayed his mouthful of water over the table. He covered his mouth with a free hand as he stood. He swallowed before leaning over and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. He pulled out her chair and then joined her as the waiter brought over the wine.

Their conversation was light, easy even, as they made their way through their courses. It was as they finished their main course that Hannah looked up to him, sculpted eyebrow cocked and her hands folded beneath her chin. "James, why did you invite me out tonight?"

James cleared his throat, looking at her over the wine glass as he emptied it. "Well, it's … it's simple really," he started and Hannah shifted, leaning back and crossing her legs. "You know Aria is my world." Hannah nodded. "I never thought I would be in this position. I never thought I would find someone whose happiness meant more to me than anything else. I never thought, knowing Aria, that she would have expected this but … Admiral Shepard, I am in love with your daughter. I want to be her husband. I want to start a family with her. Before I would even consider asking her, I would like to know that you approve."

Hannah stared at him, her face completely stone still and void of any reaction. She stared for a long time. James felt the trickle of nervous sweat as it raced down his temple and into the scruff on his cheek. His shirt seemed too tight, and damp as he sat under her scrutiny. She sighed, reaching out and toying with the stem of her wine glass. It scratched on the table as the glass turned in its spot. "And if I say no?"

James nearly vomited, he swallowed it down before he answered. "Well, I would ask what I would have to do to earn your approval, and then I would do it."

Someone who didn't know Hannah would have missed her barely there smile.

James returned home that evening and kicked off his shoes. Aria met him in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" she asked, her voice trembling and James paused watching her.

"I went out to dinner," he answered, and she chuckled crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew it!" She whispered the words as she glared at him. He asked her what she knew as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back. "You've been acting so strange lately. So … nervous when we were together. So, uncomfortable and unsure. I knew there was something going on with you. Then, I'm at work late for the night, and when I get home you're not here. I saw the note you left for yourself, with your reservation information. Table for 2, 1900, and at _my_ favorite restaurant! And you come home looking like that! Who were you with James?" She was nearly vibrating and James bit back a laugh. It would only make her angrier if it seemed like he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Lola, please, it's not what it looks like," he offered and, again, she stepped away from him as he stepped towards her. He stopped, sighing. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you just … come into the bedroom with me, please?" he asked and his heart clenched at the broken look in her eyes. He took her hand and she didn't return the hold as he led her to their room. He couldn't believe she thought he'd cheat on her. Though, he supposed he could see where she would get the idea.

She pulled her hand from his as they crossed the threshold into their bedroom. She crossed her arms over her chest and he went to his drawer. "I was out with someone, someone we both know," he started, he had to think she'd kick herself for her reaction once he told her who he'd been with and why. He found the little black box in his dresser drawer and closed it in his fist. He turned back to her, and his heart lurched in his chest at the tears in her eyes. "It's not what you're thinking, I promise," he said crossing the space between them quickly. His hands found their home on her hips and he leaned back to look into her face. She looked up with him, doubt clouding her features.

"Remember when Tali was over the other night, and you watched Fleet and Flotilla, again?" he asked, and she nodded. He tightened his hold on her waist when she shivered. She met his eyes, and he thought he saw a spark of recognition there. "Remember what you two talked about?" he asked. She nodded again, and James' lips quirked at the corner before he dropped to one knee.

Her hands flew to her mouth, covering half her face as she watched him pull the box from his pocket. "I was at dinner with your mother tonight," he explained, and the first tears rolled down her cheeks. "I told her just how much you mean to me, that your safety is my main goal, that your happiness is the reason I wake up every morning. I told her that you're it for me, and asked if she would approve of me as your husband, as a son-in-law." James was sure his heart wasn't beating. He opened the box exposing the ring; she didn't even glance at it. "She said, if you'll have me, she approves." James took her left hand in his. "Aria," he paused and she wiped her face, staring down at him, he could see her shaking as she stood still. "I am yours, forever. Will you—"

She cut him off, dropped to her knees in front of him and kissed him. It was sloppy, wet with tears, as their lips and tongues danced. He grinned against her kiss. She pulled back and buried her face in his neck. His heart hammered against his ribs as his head spun. Her arms wound around him, and he returned the embrace, holding her against his chest. Grounding himself in her arms. "I am already yours," she whispered the answer in his ear and he groaned pulling back and kissing her again, his tongue sweeping through her mouth as his hands caressed her back. She pushed him down, her mouth relentless against his. His hands slipped under her shirt, pulling it up over her head.

She sat back long enough to strip herself of her bra. James sat up when she did, eager to taste her as the emotion of the moment overwhelmed him. Her hands were cool as they went to his buttons. He thought maybe she tore one or two in her haste to take them off. They were skin to skin in seconds, her breasts against his chest as their tongues swirled around each other. Her skin was impossibly soft, silk in his rough hands. He wrapped one arm around her, rolling and setting her on the carpet as he left her lips. His kiss left a warm, wet trail over her jaw and down her neck. He suckled softly at her pulse point and she groaned as her nails dug into his back.

He slipped his knee between hers, and her legs fell open for him. He grinned against her skin as he moved lower. He was overwhelmed, again. The scent that _is_ Aria, her smooth skin, her taste, the gentle moans and soft gasps that she let fall from her lips made it seem as if he was dreaming. Her hands moved to his hair, and she tugged. The sharp almost pain reminded him it was real, and he took a breast in his mouth.

Her back arched in response as she rolled her hips beneath him. He slid a hand down between them as he lavished her chest with attention. His hand reached the closure of her jeans and made quick work of it before dipping inside. He found her core hot and ready for him and he moved lower, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake.

She lifted herself on her elbows to watch as he slid her jeans and briefs over her hips. She helped him slide them off and grinned, her lip between her teeth as he pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs. She reached out and caressed his face for a moment, and he smiled at her. She was so stunning. Her hair mussed from his attention. Her eyes bright and shining with lust and love. Her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen, he would give anything to make her look like this every day. Now that she had said yes, he could.

He dropped his head, his mouth meeting her center. She gasped, her hands falling to the floor as she watched him. He kept his attention on the task, his mouth working against her core, his tongue slipping inside, teasing her. She fell back and he grinned before lapping at her, his tongue teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves he found there. One hand reached up and cupped her breast, teasing and tweaking, as the other held her hips in place. His hips rocked, seeking friction, as his erection pressed against his dress pants. The need to be inside her, pressed chest to chest, and filling her was almost too much.

His heart swelled as her hand found his at her hip and she laced their fingers. His name left her on a gasp and a sigh as she crested. He continued lazy swipes with his tongue as she settled, returning from her high. She looked down at him, eyes dilated and grinning. A sated smile on her lips as she reached down and cupped his face. She pulled him, and he followed easily. Her legs fell open for him and he settled between them. "Your pants," she whispered against his kiss and he chuckled. He sat back on his heels and unbuckled them. She helped as best as she could as he shimmied.

She giggled at the way his hips moved, and held her arms out for him. He moved back on top of her, resting easily in the cradle of her hips. His eyes met hers and he kissed her. He kissed her slow, and long. It was a lazy kiss, a Sunday morning kiss, a kiss that said they would have millions more kisses, that said they had all the time in the world. They did. They had forever. He broke the kiss and their eager gasps for breath matched. He grinned, his forehead against hers as she lifted her legs on either side of him. "James," his gaze locked on hers, and she smiled.

He slipped inside her with one sure thrust. She gasped, her eyes fluttering as he filled her. He waited, loving the way the pleasure danced over her features. His chest swelled with a kind of masculine pride. He rolled her hips and she whimpered. She clung to him as he made love to her. Slow, easy, long thrusts, making sure she felt every solid inch of him. He dropped his head and lapped at the tender flesh of her neck, the tang of salt on her skin making him thirsty for more. More of her. More of everything. He felt the sheen of sweat break out on his skin as he struggled to go slow. She lifted her legs higher, gasping as he seemed to slip in further.

He moved quicker at her urging, and knew it wasn't going to be long before he finished. The pleasure burned low in his gut as he listened to her. He knew she was close again, too. Faster, and faster he moved, holding her close and keeping her still. She called out when she finished, clinging to him as her body moved to it's own broken rhythm seeking him, seeking more.

It didn't take long for him to follow, one, two sure hard thrusts into her core and he groaned long and low as she milked him. Tears filled his eyes as he kissed her in the aftermath, and he wasn't sure where they came from. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed his cheeks, then his eyes, then his lips. He tasted the salt of his own emotion in her kiss and sighed, feeling more content and sure than he had ever before.

She whimpered when he shifted off her, and she rolled to him, seeking his warmth. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Seriously, Lola, the bed is two feet away," he grinned into her hair.

"Couldn't wait," she answered, her lips brushing against his chest when she did. He understood. He wrapped his arms around her, and smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Shit!" he shouted, pushing her away and she looked wounded as she watched him fumble around in their clothes. "Sorry, Lola, the ring! I can't lose it! That was three month's salary!" She rolled her eyes and sat up, rummaging around. He found it first and sat, looking down at it, then at her. "Do you like it? You didn't even look at it."

She smiled at him, and he knew it wouldn't matter. She would love anything he got for her but he really wanted her to love the ring. She finally looked to the piece of jewelry that said so much, and her jaw went slack. James chuckled as he took the ring from the box. It was simple; a diamond set in a platinum band with two smaller diamonds on either side. He took her left hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and the most beautiful smile on her perfect lips. He thought, sitting there, stark naked – wearing nothing but his ring and a smile – she had never been more beautiful. She stood then, and held her hand for him. He took it, and she led him to bed.

He wrapped the blankets around them and held her close, as he always would. She left lazy kisses on his wide chest as her hands traced invisible patterns over his skin. He was looking forward to spending forever like this.


End file.
